Kurt's List
by Sano
Summary: <html><head></head>From the moment that his dad talked to him about sex, Kurt has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex in and Sam's ready to help. Kum smut.</html>


**Title: Kurt's List**  
><strong>Written by:<strong> Sano

**Pairings:** SamKurt

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Slash, smut

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas, I do not. If I did it wouldn't be fit for family tv.

**Author's Notes:** Written for Harley's night of porn.

**Summary:** From the moment that his dad talked to him about sex, Kurt has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex in and Sam's ready to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sue Sylvester's office<strong>

"Ugh, Sam, hurry up!" Kurt panted as Sam labored to push his skinny jeans and underwear to his ankles.

"Dude, they're so tight! This is like a 30-minute strength work out!" Pushing his bangs out of the way irritably, he fought to take off the denims without ripping them.

"Well, if you don't hurry, Coach Sylvester will catch us and we'll die an excruciatingly painful death." Kurt huffed dramatically.

After much effort from Sam, the blond finally managed to take Kurt's pants off and hoisted the smaller boy onto the oakwood table after the other pushed some of the papers away.

Running his hands through the shaggy blond hair, Kurt caught the other boy's lips on his own, biting down on his lower lips to push his tongue in while simultaneously unbuckling Sam's pants.

Meanwhile, Sam's fear of being caught having sex in Sue Sylvester's office finally died down, or more accurately, was completely forgotten as Kurt wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked him roughly in the way that he liked.

Kurt looked around at their reflections glinting off the huge Championship trophies surrounding the office, his face flushing to an adorable rosy red, to which Sam said, "You're so insanely kinky, Kurt."

A jerk of his hand and Sam moaned, "Only for you, babe," he whispered into his ear and bit the lobe playfully. Sam groaned and took his lips in a bruising kiss as Kurt fumbled for the condom and lube packet he had stuffed into Sam's letterman jacket earlier.

He poured the lube onto the blond's calloused fingers and bit down on the jock's neck as the first finger pressed into him.

Although he'd been bottom a number of times, it still took awhile for him to get used to having something in his ass. but with a bit of practice and a lot of sex, Sam almost, always knew where to hit the right spot and soon enough, Kurt was grunting harshly as he pushed himself onto the three fingers that were stretching him.

"Hu- S-Sam! Hurry up!" Bitch Kurt was already making its appearance so Sam quickly rolled the condom onto his dick and hitching the countertenor's legs around his waist, slowly pushed in.

Kurt was whimpering in high notes as Sam adjusted their position, thrusting slowly when all he wanted to do was ram Kurt into the table until it cracked. Finally, that miraculous slide happened and Kurt dropped down onto the table's surface as the blond picked up his pace, his hand stroking Kurt's dick in time with his movements.

The table was rocking slightly under Sam's thrusts and Kurt wished fervently that it wouldn't break, although the fear of discovery and imminent danger aroused him so much that he didn't even care if an elephant burst through the door and stomped on them.

Grabbing the back of his thighs, Sam hoisted them over his shoulders and the new angle hit his prostate at such a pinpoint angle that Kurt practically screamed in a high F at each thrust.

He looked to the left and saw the largest trophy of the year they won Cheerleading Nationals, the distorted image of Sam pounding him into the table did it and his vision flashed white as he came all over Sam's middle, with the jock following after a few more thrusts.

They lay collapsed on top of one another for a few moments as they fought to catch their breaths.

Kurt pulled out moist towelletes to clean them up and after making sure that the table looked the same as it was when they first came in.

Save for the smell of hot, steamy sex in the air.

Crouching down a bit so Kurt can comb his hair, Sam murmured, "Just the Warbler headquarters and we've almost gotten everything done on the list right?" Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend out the door.

"Maybe... although I'm seriously considering the bathroom at Breadstix again." They closed the office door, and a red light blinked at the top of the Nationals trophy.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Keep the kum-ments coming!<p> 


End file.
